braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Bat On Earth!
Summary * Teaser: Batman teams up with Mister Miracle and Big Barda to help with a daredevil charity event. * Main Plot: Batman chases Gorilla Grodd into the future (who used the technology of Professor Carter Nichols) and teams up with Kamandi to stop him. When Gorilla Grodd takes over leadership of the Gorilla Men from Ramjam, Batman tries to convince Prince Tuftan's father Great Caesar to help fight Gorilla Grodd. Appearing in "Last Bat on Earth!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Mister Miracle (Scott Free) (First Appearance) Supporting Characters: * Big Barda (First Appearance) * Oberon (First Appearance) Items: * Aero-Discs * Batarang * Batrope MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Kamandi Supporting Characters: * Doctor Canus * Prince Tuftan (First Appearance) Villains: * "General" Grodd * General Ramjam (First Appearance) ** Gorilla Men (First Appearance) ** Tiny (First Appearance) * Great Caesar (First Appearance) * Tiger Empire (First Appearance) ** Tiger Men (First Appearance) Other Characters: * Professor Carter Nichols (First Appearance) * Rat Men * Man Bats (First Appearance) * Lion Men (First Appearance) * Serpent Men (First Appearance) * Bear Men (First Appearance) * Wild Humans Locations: * 21st Century ** Gotham City *** Professor Nichols Lab * Earth A.D. ** Tiger Empire *** Batcave ** Gorilla Communes Items: * Batarang * Giant Penny * Sonic Cannon * Time Ray Vehicles: * Batmobile * Batplane Synopsis On a roller coaster, two figures are manacled down to a car: Batman and Mr. Miracle. As they plummet through a series of deadly traps, they discuss Mr. Miracle's marriage to his wife Big Barda. The coaster car finally reaches the top of a slope, activates its rockets, and plummets toward a bed of spikes. The two heroes free themselves just in time and descend to take their bows before the audience gathered for the charity event. Mr. Miracle's assistant Oberon thanks the crowd and Mr. Miracle flies to his unimpressed wife. In the future, a horde of tiger-men march on an army of gorilla-men. Human slaves assist both forces. Kamandi and Dr. Canus watch from a distance and plan to help the humans escape while the two sides war with each other. When Kamandi sees his ally Tuftan go down, he swings in to rescue him from the gorilla-men. Tuftan briefly goes berserk and Kamandi gets him away as his father Caesar looks on. The gorilla-men are forced to retreat despite the orders of their leaders. Caesar sadly admits that his son has declared his loyalties. Meanwhile, a new ape leader confronts the gorilla-men and tells them they're weak: Gorilla Grodd. In the present, Batman finds the lab of Professor Nichols and discovers that Grodd forced Nichols to send him to the future. Nichols gives Batman a retrieval device and projects him into the future. The gorilla-men's leader, Ramjam, tells his men to dispose of Grodd. Thanks to his superior technology, Grodd easily defeats them and accepts Ramjam's challenge to hand-to-hand combat. The two apes fight and Grodd triumphs, and the gorilla-men pledge their allegiance to their new general. Grodd tells them that they will show the world the true meaning of gorilla warfare. The tiger-men are gathering slaves and Kamandi, Tuftan, and Canus attack them. The humans are freed but don't run. The tiger-men capture Canus and Kamandi, but Batman arrives to rescue them. Kamandi is glad to see his ally. The heroes are forced to surrender when the tiger-men threaten the human slaves and the captive Canus. Caesar confronts his prisoners and reluctantly orders his son to serve in the dungeons while the others are executed. Batman tries to warn him that Grodd is organizing the gorilla-men. Caesar doesn't believe him… until the gorilla-army march on the tiger-men. Caesar is unimpressed, until Grodd fires his sonic energy cannon. The tiger-men are defeated and Grodd sends forth a giant chimpanzee Tiny to smash open the gates and ascend to the highest tower. The gorilla-men storm into the compound. Hearing the invading forces, Batman frees himself and the other prisoners and the four of them escape into the city. They watch as Grodd is carried in. The villain smells Batman and orders his gorilla-men to attack. Batman manages to hold them off long enough for Tuftan to lead the fugitives into the sewer system. Batman sends Tuftan on a special mission and takes Dr. Canus and Kamandi with him. As Grodd tortures Caesar, Batman takes Canus and Kamandi to the Batcave of the future. The equipment still functions, but the cave is occupied by bat-men. Their leader thinks Batman is mocking them and orders his soldiers to attack. Batman and Kamandi battle the bat-men while Dr. Canus admires the technology. The bat-men are defeated and Batman orders them out. He then explains that they'll counter Grodd's technology with some technology of his own and start repairing the equipment. Grodd and his army march across the land, only to discover that Tuftan has mobilized the other animal-men against him. Grodd is unimpressed and fires the sonic cannon. The opposing animal-men hold their heads in pain and Grodd orders his gorilla-men to attack. However, Batman, Kamandi, and Canus fly-in in the Batplane and take out the sonic cannon with missiles. Tuftan leads his army against Grodd's forces. Above, Batman ejects himself and the others out of the Batplane and sends it into the rock walls below to cut off Grodd's forces. The bat-men arrive and their leader acknowledges Batman as one of them. They join the battle but Grodd calls Tiny in. Batman attacks Grodd directly while Kamandi and Tuftan go after Tiny. Tiny grabs Tuftan and Kamandi climbs onto his head and distracts him. Once Tuftan is free, the two friends use a rope to tie the giant chimpanzee's legs together. It trips and falls, becoming easy prey. The gorilla-men flee, trampling Grodd in the process. The animal-men armies cheer Kamandi and Caesar admits he'll have to reconsider his opinion of humans. He apologizes to Tuftan for misjudging him and orders the human slaves freed. Batman activates the retrieval device and departs with Grodd, suggesting that the next time they might meet in Batman's time. Trivia * It's hard to believe that Gorilla Grodd ("Flash" v.1 #106, 1959) just happens to find a tribe of Gorilla Men in the future. But then again, this is a telepathic super-smart gorilla who can talk and is traveling through time, so there's a lot that's hard to believe about the whole thing. Category:Episodes Category:Season One